yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Equinelantis: The Return
Equinelantis: The Return is the second movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on the Atlantis Franchise. Summery The film tells of the continuing adventures of Princess Yuna and her friends as they travel to other worlds investigating supernatural occurrences that may be linked to Equinelantis. In the meantime, King Solar Flare now rules his kingdom and contemplates how to best rule Equinelantis while also exploring and understanding the surface world of Equestria. Plot Prologue/Attack of the Sharktopus The movie begins with the Petros Xanatos was fishing that night. Suddenly, A Sharktopus was on a rampage. Luckily, Alexander Fox Xanatos rescued him from certain death in the nick of time. King Solar Flare ruling Equinelantis/The biggest friends and family reunion Meanwhile in Equinelantis, King Solar Flare is now using the heart of Equinelantis to restore his city's former glory. Just then, He was paid a visit from Princess Yuna and all of her friends and family. She, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were happy to see him again. Troubled matter in the surface/Solar Flare joins the mission Just as everyone enjoyed their visit, Celestia and Luna have come to inform them of a mysterious creature causing trouble on the surface. Solar Flare suspects that the creature might be Equinlantian. So, He agreed to to join them while the city repairs. Showing Solar Flare around Equestria/Yuna shows her room Back in Equestria, ???, At the Golden Oaks Library, ???, Yuna introduce Solar Flare to the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, X-PO and K.I.T.T.. ???, . Just then, . Next, . Finally, at Canterlot, . Solar Flare notice the picture of Luna was Yuna and Snowdrop's crew chief, . In Yuna's bedroom, . Solar Flare looked at the picture of Doc, . Ford Pines explained the troubled matter/Bedtime Story ???, . The History of the Equinelantis/Jedi Royal Temple Guard ???, . Legacy of Banker Bills/A grandfather's gift to his granddaughter ???, . The Fearsome Crooks gathered some big bad/The arrival of allies ???, . The search in the night for clues/A pack of Whalewolves ???, . Alex's leg was hurt/Encountering Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors ???, . Capturing Yuna and her friends/Blade Griffin's rescue ???, . Black Horn possessing black magic/The Equinelantian Amulet ???, . The Battle is on/Yuna retrieved the Amulet ???, . Defeating the villains once more/Sending Black Horn to Tartarus ???, . Sharing the Rainbow with the World/Equinelantis is back on the surface ???, . Trivia *This film marks the very first appearance of Banker Bills, Blisstina, Benny, the Mighty Ducks (Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallord, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing and Canard Thunderbeak), the Road Rovers (Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag and Muzzle), the Street Sharks (Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo), the Extreme Dinosaurs (T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock), Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Blade Griffin and Black Horn. *Princess Luna will tell Princess Yuna and Snowdrop a bedtime story about My Little Pony: The Movie (2017). *The Fearsome Crooks, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Scarab, Heka, General Parvo, the Groomer, Dr. Paradigm, Slobster, Slash, Killamari, Repteel, Shrimp Louie, Tentakill, the Raptors: (Bad Rap, Spittor and Haxx), Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena will plans to steal the Journals for the Nightmare Family: (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. and rule over Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. *Tempest Shadow and Grubber will now works at Golden Oaks Library and Rust-eze Racing Center (now renamed Rust-eze and Dinoco Racing Center). *The Sharktopus, the Pteracuda, And a pack of Whalewolves will make their first appearance for this film. *The Legacy of Banker Bills, Connie's grandfather is given in this film. Songs and Scores #Feel the Light - Jennifer Lopez (when ????) #Music Score: Oliver and Company - Bedtime Story (when ???) #Friends on the Other Side - Princess and the Frog (when Black Horn is sent back to tartaraus) Scenes #Prologue/Attack of the Sharktopus #King Solar Flare ruling Equinelantis/The biggest friends and family reunion #Troubled matter in the surface/Solar Flare joins the mission #Showing Solar Flare around Equestria/Yuna shows her room #Ford Pines explained the troubled matter/Bedtime Story #The History of the Equinelantis/Jedi Royal Temple Guard #Legacy of Banker Bills/A grandfather's gift to his granddaughter #The Fearsome Crooks gathered some big bad/The arrival of allies #The search in the night for clues/A pack of Whalewolves #Alex's leg was hurt/Encountering Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors #Capturing Yuna and her friends/Blade Griffin's rescue #Black Horn possessing black magic/The Equinelantian Amulet #The Battle is on/Yuna retrieved the Amulet #Defeating the villains once more/Sending Black Horn to Tartarus #Sharing the Rainbow with the World/Equinelantis is back on the surface Bloopers *Bloopers for Equinelantis: The Return Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225